


Eternal Return

by kurasio



Series: 慢性爆炸 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 「跟珍榮做比較舒服，還是跟我比較舒服？」段宜恩問得很低，金有謙嚇了一跳，眨著眼睛趕緊告饒。
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Series: 慢性爆炸 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459474
Kudos: 4





	Eternal Return

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Escape spin-off；G/V演員AU。  
含珍謙行為描述，無感情線。

金有謙重重摔進床墊裡。幾分鐘前他才被朴珍榮射在臉上，白濁的液體掛在他的鼻樑跟睫毛，金有謙伸出舌頭想要舔掉卻不得章法。導演終於喊卡之後他累得放鬆全身的氣力，等人拿毛巾幫他把臉擦拭乾淨。模糊的視線裡段宜恩走了過來，低聲讓他去沖澡。「可以了嗎？」他小聲地問，得到肯定的回答才披著浴袍離開現場。

他在狹小的淋浴間裡把手指探入後穴清出斷斷續續抹進去的潤滑液，冷水沖得他渾身發抖，隨意把屬於自己與他人的體液沖乾淨之後就重新圍上浴巾回到休息室裡。段宜恩等在那裡，把早上穿來的衣服一件件遞過來，不動聲色地在他穿上時擋住可能投來的視線。金有謙套上T恤，低頭穿著牛仔褲的時候乾毛巾就披到了頭上，有些粗魯地擦著他的頭髮。「哥——」他嘟囔著抬起頭，就對上段宜恩銳利的雙眼。

「你感冒剛好。」

段宜恩用最簡短的方式指摘，金有謙就無法不聽話。他眯起眼睛任段宜恩幫他把濕漉漉的頭髮擦乾，確認不再滴水了才放他起來。

「我去開車，你五分鐘之後下來門口。」段宜恩說，他搖搖頭站了起來。「我跟哥一起走吧，好睏。」

金有謙沒有說謊，他覺得自己再窩在椅子上隨時都要睡著了。他湊過去跟朴珍榮道別，那個攝影師站在朴珍榮旁邊看他們說話，他多看一眼，那人就別過頭去。「珍榮哥本來就認識嗎？」他悄悄地問，朴珍榮不置可否地偏過頭。

「下次再告訴你。」朴珍榮輕輕笑了笑。

段宜恩站在門邊等他，穿著寬鬆的帽T跟牛仔褲，手上拎著他的棉外套，等他走過來就遞過來讓他穿上。他跟著段宜恩到地下停車場，坐進副駕駛座才長長吁了口氣。「累了吧。」段宜恩伸手捏了捏他的後頸。「睡一下，到家再叫你。」

-

他們有個儀式，不成文的規定，每當工作結束時回到租屋關起門來，段宜恩會將他推進浴室裡不耐地扯掉所有外衣，然後打開蓮蓬頭用熱水將兩人徹底澆濕。段宜恩不說話的時候不代表他正在生氣，但金有謙知道不是不生氣就代表沒他事了。那種情感不是生氣，段宜恩無言地脫下他的底褲，他急躁地用腳踩掉，順便脫下了襪子。在氤氳的熱氣裡頭金有謙被壓在貼鋪了磁磚的牆上，段宜恩欺上前來，親吻時虎牙咬住他的嘴唇，像是要在豐厚的嘴唇上咬穿兩個小洞。金有謙哆嗦著嘴唇把自己送上去，段宜恩捏住他的一條腿抬在腰間，就著沐浴油把手指探進去的時候沒有預警。金有謙很清楚，他知道即使不是怒意，他也會在此時承受一些混雜著嫉妒與純然的佔有慾之類的情緒。因此他沒有任何抵抗，只是用雙手勾著段宜恩的脖子，在吃痛的時候努力不哼出聲來。

「跟珍榮做比較舒服，還是跟我比較舒服？」段宜恩問得很低，金有謙嚇了一跳，眨著眼睛趕緊告饒。

「跟珍榮哥那種不算啦，」他試圖辯解。「那是工作嘛，而且珍榮哥不會特別去弄我舒服的地方。」

......只有馬克哥知道，金有謙用黏糊的鼻音控訴，幾乎聽出了靈魂裡一絲真實的委屈。段宜恩哼了聲，繼續把第二根手指塞往裡頭。吊著沒法紓解的金有謙瞬間有些昏眩，段宜恩將他懸著的腿扳得更開，讓被折騰了整天的嫩穴徹底暴露在視線底下。他難耐地拍打著段宜恩的肩膀，催促他快點繼續，但是段宜恩從來不理他的求饒，只是維持著一罐的速度用中指跟無名指在撐開的後穴進出，直到金有謙連呻吟都拖得斷斷續續的。

可是他怎麼能說自己是怎麼隱隱期待了整天段宜恩究竟會怎樣將他幹開，光是想到這件事就讓他要瞇起雙眼，蜷起腳趾掛在段宜恩的肩膀上嗚咽。羞恥的想法讓他興奮得更快了，內壁包裹著段宜恩修長的手指，在腸液的潤滑下更輕易地插進深處。

身體明明疲倦得不得了，卻又被壓抑過久的性慾強制重開機，金有謙想要是再不開始，他可能會掛在段宜恩身上被操到睡著也說不一定。那人看出了他的睏倦，遂不再執著地用手指操開已經足夠柔軟的地方，扶著性器一下子就送了進去。金有謙沒有準備好，被插入的瞬間拔高了呻吟，段宜恩捏著他的臀一點也不含蓄地開始抽插，他有些腿軟地要失去平衡，只能攀附在他身上，每次頂進去他都只能胡亂喊著段宜恩的名字。

「Mark......、嗚、太深了......」他邊喊邊抽泣著，段宜恩才暫停下動作，撥開他黏在臉頰上的頭髮。他從段宜恩欲言又止的臉上看見了一些類似不忍的表情，還沒反應過來就被吻了吻柔軟的眼角。

「去床上做？」他聽見哥哥用低沉的聲音問。「你快站不住了。」

段宜恩用在金有謙身上顯得有些短的浴巾將他包裹起來，任他掛在身上踉踉蹌蹌地回到臥室。他被段宜恩有些強硬地推在床墊上，枕頭塞在腰下分開立起的膝蓋，過於姿勢正確有些想笑又羞赧地想用手擋住自己的臉。段宜恩沒有讓他把自己藏起來，把身體卡進雙腿中間彎下身吻他，從脖子一路親到胸口，才滿足地舔過齒列。段宜恩笑起來的時候特別讓人目眩，金有謙一個分神又被抓著臀肉操了進去。跟段宜恩做是真的很舒服，不會故意讓人焦急的緩慢磨碾，也不用像在拍攝中一樣憋著不能射，每一下都會操到深處讓他張著嘴唇顫抖。射精感就像水淹過大腦一樣，他很快被操射了一次，喘息著胸口大幅起伏。段宜恩停下來等他，抹掉滑下頸側的汗水，動作順勢帶到插在裡頭的性器。金有謙忍不住一縮，但是沒被輕易放過，段宜恩伸手抹過他濺上自己下腹的精液，把手掌放在嘴邊盯著他舔掉。

「哥！」他感覺自己漲紅了臉，卻無法阻止自己聽上去比起生氣更像是在撒嬌。段宜恩又笑了笑，湊近時交合的地方又牽動著讓他忍不住要嗚咽。

「還可以嗎？累了？」段宜恩問，他搖著頭說不累，就被抬起小腿懸在腰際。段宜恩抓起他的髖骨提了起來，懸空的腰後又再塞了顆枕頭才又往裡頭操。下身懸空的金有謙有些慌亂，全身的重量落在上背，讓他無法抬頭看清段宜恩的表情。他無意識繃緊著腿，在性器碾過前列腺時終於受不住地顫了起來，段宜恩像是得到了提示，偏往他最有感的地方操，撞得他收不住甜膩的呻吟。

「嗯......又要射、要射了......」金有謙按著一抽一抽的陰莖，連聲音都在發抖。段宜恩吻了吻他的脖子，換了個角度抬高一條腿毫不保留地操進深處。熱燙的陰莖操進去又兇又狠，好像連底下的囊袋都會被操開的穴給吃進去，金有謙捏住自己的陰莖抽搐著又迎來一次高潮，加上攝影已經射太多次了，只能射出稀淡的精液。他無意識地夾緊了後穴，段宜恩皺著眉頭從喉底發出低沉的呻吟，不顧才剛射完全身發紅的金有謙擠出沙啞的哭音，幾次狠狠地抽插之後終於繳械射在裡頭。

段宜恩把他撈了起來，讓金有謙跨坐上他的大腿，重力讓還沒拔出來的陰莖推得更裡頭了些。填在裡頭的精液讓他有種詭異的鼓漲感，段宜恩又在啃他的嘴唇，好像要吻到破皮發腫才會放過。金有謙在過於漫長的親吻裡用力吸氣，段宜恩的味道充滿了鼻腔，從裡到外染上他的味道。

然後讓他像是一塊奶油，在高熱的交媾裡完全融化。

-

「珍榮哥說之前那個人、那個叫林在範的攝影師，他們開始同居了。」金有謙趴在床上回過頭，兩條腿晃啊晃的很是惹眼。

「你跟朴珍榮私下有聯繫？」段宜恩挑起眉，把半乾的頭髮撥向腦後在床邊坐下。金有謙才發現不妙，靠過去討饒地靠上段宜恩的大腿。「之前在片場交換kkt的時候哥不是也在的嘛......。」

段宜恩哼了聲，把金有謙抓過來趴著按腰。「跟哥做比拍片還累。」金有謙把臉埋在枕頭裡，被按到痠痛處忍不住呲牙。段宜恩也不管他在那唉唉亂叫，反正按到後面就會舒服得哼哼唧唧。學不會教訓的奶貓，段宜恩想，又或者明知故犯的人是他自己也說不一定。

只要跟在這個人的身邊，這樣的事情會一直重複循環，不會有停止的一天。

但是總有一天他內裡的某種需索會毀壞這樣的關係，或早或晚。

在那之前，都是永劫回歸。


End file.
